Star Wars Rebels-Kanan Rising
by tngolfplayer
Summary: Following the aftermath of Ezra and Sabines discovery of Kenobi and Darth Vader, Kanan is faced with some difficult decisions. With the assistance of Hera, Kanan goes on a quest to recover lost Jedi materials, knowledge and advice from survivors. Mara Jade, the emperors hand, starts her own quest, to unravel the mystery of Anakin Skywalker, and discover the jedi who evaded her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost-In Orbit around Endor**

"No. No more, do you hear me!" Anger lined Ezra's face, as Ahsoka slid off the end of his blade. "Don't try and tell me what to do, you are no master of mine. You train me in weakness, not strength. Mara is stronger, the Inquisitors are stronger, and Vader is stronger. Everybody is stronger than me, and it's all your fault Kanan!" Kanan reached for his lightsaber, but dropped half of it as he tried to re-attach it. Ezra charged, swinging his lightsaber down, then lunging forward. Kanan slipped to the side and reached for his lightsaber's hilt in the Force. Ezra snarled and batted it further away, leaping at Kanan again. Down fell Ezra's blade. Kanan raised his arms and closed his eyes.

"Noooo" Kanan sat straight up in his bunk, sweat pouring off his face. Hera stood over him, shaking him, terror on her face. "Kanan, wake up, please." Kanan shook his head, and the groaning sound he had been hearing minimized. "Hera, what?" "You were shaking the ship apart Kanan. What's wrong?"

Kanan sat on the edge of his bunk, head between his hands. Hera sat beside him, her head on his shoulder, with her arms around him. She felt him breathing deep, regaining control. Slowly, she released him as she felt him calm down more. "Was it another dream?" Kanan shook his head in the negative. "No, it was clearer. A vision of the future." He described in perfect detail what he saw.

Hera frowned in pity as she watched Kanan cope with the pain of his vision. "They started after we got back from Tatooine, didn't they. After Ahsoka showed you the holo of Master Kenobi." Kanan nodded. "Ezra is growing in the Force. He has touched the dark side repeatedly. That trick he pulled with Sabine? I wasn't even sure that was possible." Hera placed her hand gently on the side of his face. "That's not what is really bothering you is it?" Kanan sighed and stood up. "No. It's the knowledge that one of the greatest Masters I knew, Master Kenobi, failed in his teaching with Anakin. He created this monster for the universe to face. If he failed, what chance do I have? I was never even officially a Jedi Knight, now I am trying to train some powerful kid."

"Have you discussed this with Ahsoka? Could she offer some insight?" Kanan shook his head. "She is pretty tore up learning that the man who trained her, is now responsible for killing most everybody she knew, including her close friend Padme. If anything, her doubts are as great as mine. I know he asked us not too, but I think I need to find Master Kenobi. I need to know what signs to look out for, and what to do should Ezra start to turn. I would prefer Master Yoda, but I have no idea where he is."

Hera stood up quickly. "I'll contact Sabine and let her know we have to leave, and Phoenix squad should be here soon to assist them. They can catch a ride back to Safe Haven with them, and we will meet them there." Kanan looked up in surprise. "You can't go Hera, this could be extremely dangerous." Fire flashed in her eyes as she glared at him. "Deal with it, _dear_. I am going." Her face softened into a smile. "Besides, I am not giving you much of a choice, am I?"

Laughing quietly he stood, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Thank you Hera." She smiled and nodded, leaving Kanan alone with his thoughts. Kanan watched her go, and the smile faded from his face. He hadn't lied, this would be dangerous. But, he also didn't want Hera to know the fears he kept inside, the regrets. Everything a Jedi wasn't supposed to have, he had inside, swirling in turmoil. Doubt. Fear. Regret. Love. Crossing his legs, he sank into the Force, attempting to purge those feelings from his mind.

 **Coruscant**

Mara Jade stormed out of Emperor Palatines' office, shaking with rage at herself and her own incompetence. Her master had been ruthless as always, even though this was the first time she failed him. Climbing in her speeder, she pointed it towards the old Jedi Temple, determined to find something on the two Jedi who escaped her on Tatooine.

Landing in front of the temple she made her way up the stairs, and passed the guard standing there. Once inside, she felt anger, betrayal, hate, and fear in the very air. Force impressions left from those who had perished here. Now days the temple was all but abandoned, guarded constantly by elite shadow troopers. Even her Master was hesitant to come here, as they suspected the knowledge the Jedi had left behind could react negatively to their presence. He always sent his puppy Vader in if he needed anything. Consulting her data pad, she pulled up the schematics and turned down the hall. Walking in silence she passed empty rooms and empty halls. Every now and then, she glimpsed movement out of the side of her vision. However, when she looked it was gone. Deeper into the temple she went, and the presence of the Force began to magnify. Peace, tranquility flowed around and through her, and for the second time in her life, she began to have doubts.

She felt the Force begin to stir around her, and a sudden surge of energy forced her to sit down. Around her she saw Jedi, Padawans, and even younglings all running with lightsabers drawn. She heard blaster fire and the distinct snap-hiss of lightsabers. Turning she saw a young man in a dark cloak and dark robes marching towards her, without remorse, cutting down adult and child alike. Cries of "Betrayal! Anakin, why? Get the younglings out!" assaulted her ears. Anakin. That was what Kenobi called Vader back on Tatooine. Standing she watched as he marched past her. So that was Anakin Skywalker, before he became Darth Vader. He betrayed his brothers and sisters, to serve the Emperor. A twinge of rage flowed through her as she watched him slay Jedi after Jedi. None even close to a match for him. Slowly, the vision began to fade, and she was left alone with her thoughts, and the ghost of the past. She wondered what would cause a hero of the republic to turn on everybody he had known. She wondered as well, for the second time if what she was doing was right. "You. Will. Obey!" Palpatine's voice echoed through her head, causing her to fall to her knees. Her head snapped up in shock. The last time that happened was on Tatooine. With Luke Skywalker! Her mind raced ahead with possibilities. She needed information. Turning she ran to the archives, to find any information she could.

 **Tatooine**

With expert hands, Hera guided the Ghost down to the surface of Tatooine, in the Mos Eisley spaceport. Upon landing, Kanan and herself left the Ghost and walked into town. "Do we know where to even begin looking?" Kanan shook his head. All Ezra and Sabine knew was he found them. Twice. Described as a hermit by the nearby locals. They spent the next few hours combing the city, looking in outfitters, food merchants and even taverns for any sign of him. Hera looked over at Kanan. "He probably isn't using his name, so this may be impossible." Kanan shook his head, concentrating on gathering insight from the Force. Following the Force through alleys and streets, they came to the outskirts of the city, where an older land speeder was being loaded by an older man, with torn brown robes. Pausing, the old man's shoulder fell, as he turned and looked. "What part of don't find me again, wasn't clear?" Kanan bowed his head in respect, as did Hera. "Sorry sir, I need some help. You are the only one who can help me right now." Kenobi pondered them for a minute then shrugged. "Very well young Caleb, or Kanan as you go by now. Come with me. However, this better be important."

After a brief, yet hot ride, they arrived at Kenobi's hut. Kanan and Hera helped carry in the supplies, pausing to survey their surroundings. "It's completely desolate, no need to stand around taking in the view." Kanan eyed Hera, shrugged and followed Kenobi into his hut. "Well, what can I do for you Kanan, and you?" Kanan nodded his head towards Hera, "This is Hera, pilot and captain of the Ghost." Leaning back Kenobi surveyed the two. Similar to the interactions between Ezra and Sabine, these two had a comfortable presence with each other. Except what was barely blossoming in Ezra and Sabine, was full and flowing between these two. Kenobi sighed, _wasn't this what he tried to warn Anakin about? Attachment?_ Kanan leaned forward, his hands on his knees. Hera sat beside him, hands crossed in her lap. "Master, first, it's good to see you. I still have my holocron, with the message you recorded. It was the only remains I had of the past. A past I gave up on. I lived for so long after Order 66 that I could almost forget I had been a Jedi." Pausing to gather his thoughts Kanan looked around the room. "I never completed my training, was never granted the rank of Knight. Yet, know I am training Ezra. He is powerful, and growing stronger every day. But, he is headstrong, defiant. He has touched the dark side before, and I sense it in him from time to time. His anger, but his fear of loss. I don't know what I am doing, and I need guidance." Looking up, Kenobi saw an almost panicked look on Kanan's face, briefly there, then gone.

"If you are asking me to train you, I can't. I am watching out for young Skywalker. Time spent training another apprentice would open him up to danger." Pausing Kenobi added, "I am sorry." Kanan was quiet for a moment. "Master, do you have any remaining holocrons, especially those dealing with training? Or any information from the archives?" A pained look crossed Kenobi's face. "I do have some video from the archives. Video of Anakin attacking the temple. A list of some Jedi that are unaccounted for. The rest is still in the remains of the temple. Unless Vader or Palpatine removed or destroyed it."

Kanan glanced at Hera and she nodded. "I remember it well enough to find my way around inside. We will go there." Kenobi's eyes widened. "You can't. It's guarded constantly. Plus if you go to Coruscant, you will be in the Emperor and Vader's back yard. Along with bounty Hunters and more Inquisitors." Kanan shrugged. "I don't have a choice. I won't fail Ezra."

Pain reflected on Kenobi's face. "Like I did with Anakin." Kanan started to interrupt but Kenobi held up a hand. "It took some time, and months of introspection, but I failed Anakin. I knew what he was, what he could be, and I did nothing. All he has done, is laid at my feet." Kenobi drew himself up. "If Ezra starts to turn, or Ahsoka gives in to her pain, you must stop them." Kanan sat with his head low. "I know" he whispered. "But Master, what if I do?" Kenobi reached his hand out, placed it on Kanan's shoulder, and looked Hera in the eye. "Then Hera, you will have to do it. Whatever it takes. This galaxy cannot take another Sith." Hera nodded, horror in her eyes, but her posture and face was resolute.

"You have given them fear, and the worst case, my old Padawan. Now give them some hope to temper that knowledge." A translucent figure shimmered into view, long hair, bearded, dressed in Jedi robes of old. "Master Qui Gon", whispered Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

Mara rocked back in her chair, her battery droid very nearly drained. She had spent the last few hours in the archives, looking for listings of Jedi who fit the description of the two she met. She found little to no information on Anakin, apparently most of it had been wiped clean. Vaders doing no doubt. The taller, older Jedi seemed to be a Caleb Dume, but that was based on a very sketchy facial recognition system. He did use Form III, same as his master, but that didn't mean much. He was pretty skilled for somebody who was on their own for that long. Unless he had been trained under somebody else the past 12 or so years. Stretching she gathered her gear and began the long trek back out of the desolate temple. She would go get some sleep, then check imperial records for any indication of rebel activity, regardless of how scant it was.

Moving through the room of a thousand fountains, she once again felt peace flow through her. Sighing deeply she walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Even though the water had not been in the fountains in years, the area still radiated peace. A faint figure began to glow in front of her, shimmering into shape. A tall dark skinned man, bald, with brown robes become visible. Mara stood up and began to back away, unsure of what was happening. "Peace child. I sensed your turmoil through the Force." Mara looked closely at the figure, trying to discern his identity. "Who, or what are you?"

"My name is Mace Windu, a former Jedi master, currently of the Force. My time is short, but yours is not. Shake off the influence of the dark side. There is more to you than a murderer." At his words, Mara chilled inside, closing her eyes. His words, or the presence of the Force, or both pulled memories of her earlier life. What she wanted. She opened her eyes, to view an empty room. Shaking her head as if shaking off bad memories, she re-gathered her possessions and ran for the exit.

 **Kenobi's Hut**

"Master Qui Gon? What?" Qui Gon stood quietly in the center of the room, slightly translucent, a faint glow surrounding his body. He raised his hand and looked at Kanan. "You have forsaken much of your training young one. However, the Force never left you. Every good deed you did, your concern over your Padawan, grows the Force inside you. In the Jedi temple are holocrons with our teachings. Palpatine cannot enter the room, nor will he even try anymore. They are closely guarded, but still there for those who are pure of heart. Once found, travel to Dagobah, and visit with Master Yoda." Turning to Kenobi he raised his hand in farewell. "I will see you again my old Padawan." Fading out of sight, Qui Gon returned to the Force. Kenobi sat with his eyes open in shock. "I completely forgot. The hidden holocrons. In the main holocron room, there is a hidden switch that opens another door. Only those of the light side can sense it or manipulate the data." Kanan looked at Kenobi, then Hera. "Very well, we have our plan, let's get going Hera." Kenobi stood and handed Kanan an old disc. "It contains all I have left of Jedi knowledge, plus video from the temple the night it fell." Kanan nodded. "Master Kenobi, nobody but the crew of the Ghost and Ahsoka know about you, and we will keep it that way. It, it was good seeing you again Master." Kenobi stood and clasped Hera and Kanan each on the shoulder. "May the Force be with you, both."

Hera piloted the land speeder back to Mos Eisley. Kenobi indicated it would be fine there, and that he would pay somebody to bring it back. She noticed an unusual silence coming from Kanan. "Are you ok?" Kanan looked up, his expression guarded. "I don't know. For so long I wondered what happened the night the Temple fell, now I can relive it, see it again. I am not sure I want to do that."

"Want to, probably not. But for closure, you might need to." Hera paused, choosing her words carefully. "Ever since you revealed yourself to the Empire, since you took Ezra under your wing, you have changed. Become more focused." Kanan nodded slowly. "You have seen what happens when a Jedi goes rogue. Seen the death and destruction. Not only do I have to prepare myself, maintain my center, I have to do it while training a strong willed Padawan." Hera gently laughed. "He does remind me of a younger you." Kanan playfully shoved Hera in the shoulder. Ahead the tall rise of the spaceport came into view. Kanan started to turn around, then acting on the Force grabbed the yoke and shoved it hard to the right. Moments later an explosion ripped through the ground where they were. Stretching his senses to the max he felt an evil presence moving at high speed towards him. Grabbing Hera he carried her behind a boulder and crouched next to her, blaster drawn.

A single use speeder bike slowed down, and the rider leaped off with a rather agile hop. Tall, very pale the figure moved slowly towards the crippled land speeder. Pausing, she whirled towards Kanan and Hera, drawing and firing her blaster in the blink of an eye. Kanan barely had time to dodge behind the boulder, quickly re-connecting the two halves of his lightsaber. He heard a snap-hiss of dual lightsabers igniting and gripped his tighter. "Come out, come out, little Jedi" the assassin taunted. Kanan gathered himself in the Force and leapt over the boulder, both hands on the hilt, bringing his strike from overhead down. Before he cleared the boulder the assassin had moved into an intercept position, both lightsabers over her head. Kanan used the impact to roll over the assassin, executing a backhanded swing, before landing on his spare hand and rolling to his feet. Already the assassin was moving in, one saber high, one low as she performed an excellent down up combo with her right hand, pulling her left up as well, and then swinging both down together. Kanan blocked them all, but the force of impact left him staggered.

Reaching out he Force shoved his opponent backwards, and heard the discharge of Hera's blaster as she fired. Without a blink the mysterious attacker flipped one saber over her back, blocking both blast perfectly, then reaching out she grabbed Hera and threw her to Kanan. "I like both my opponents where I can see them." She said smiling. For a response Hera shot her two more times, as Kanan blurred forward, lightsaber tracing patterns in front of him. Low, then high the two exchanged blows, moving so fast Hera stopped shooting for fear of hitting Kanan. Kanan stepped forward, bringing his saber up, then down, rocked back on his heels and thrust forward, snapping the blade up towards the face of the killer. With a practiced smile she blocked them all. Undeterred Kanan moved in again, powerful diagonal slashes, attempting to get her to overcompensate or unbalance herself by misusing the two blades. For a while, Kanan had her on the defense, but he began to notice more and more offense. Soon the tide had turned and Kanan was protecting himself from both directions as her blades blurred more and more. Growing desperate Kanan reached out with the Force and grasped a large rock, yanking it towards her head, while leaping forward, lightsaber thrusting.

Contemptuously his target swatted his thrust aside, and leapt gracefully into a backflip over the rock that had been yanked. Kanan recognized what she had done, barely sliding under the rock before grabbing it again, and throwing it back at her. This time she swiped down with her lightsaber, slicing the rock in half. Facing Kanan she raised her blade in a salute. "Well met young Jedi. I haven't had that much fun in years!" Laughing she brought dust up around her to cloud her movements, and when it settled, she was gone. Kanan stood still, eyes closed as he reached out for his target. Unable to sense her anymore, he de-activated his saber, and fell to the ground, breathing hard, but steady. "Kanan, who was that?" Slowing his breathing, he paused before answering. "A ghost Hera. Somebody I thought long dead. An assassin who excels in Jedi assassinations. Her name is Aurra Sing." Hera looked confused. "I thought she was captured by the Jedi of the Old Republic?" Kanan shook his head. "It was the official story. Unofficially she was killed by the Jedi. We better move, not only is she skilled in assassination, she is an excellent hunter."

Aurra stood perfectly still, blending in perfectly with her surroundings. Smiling she listened to the Jedi as he described her. Patiently she waited as they moved up the hill to the spaceport. Once they were out of site, she tracked them slowly with the scope of her gun. Identifying the spaceport they entered she waited until a ship rose above the city. Smiling she squeezed the trigger, launching a small tracking device towards the ship. Moments later on her pad, she verified that the tracking chip was active, climbed on her speeder, and made her way back to her own ship. Imperial bounties paid by Vader himself were always fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Vaults

Mara sat in her room, brooding over imperial reports. Same boring news from every boring planet in this boring sector. Small fires being put out by the empire, but nothing flaming a rebellion. Frowning she queued in on one about Lord Vader's conquest of Dantooine and reclaiming a Jedi temple. Recovered artifacts and holocrons, etc. A fresh blip on her screen drew her attention to a report from Tatooine. Pulling it up on her datapad she reclined on her bed to read closely. A fight on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Even a holo had been recorded. It was vague, but one combatant looked like the older Jedi she encountered. The other, two red blades? Pale? Asoj Ventress? No, records state she was killed during the clone wars. Body verified. Mara looked closer. Aurra Sing? It must be. She was locked up last she had heard, by order of the Emperor himself. She thought about calling the Emperor, but decided against it. She wasn't still sure about his temperament towards her right now. Staring intently at the image, she pondered her options. Grab a ship and fly to Tatooine, or wait till morning to see if any more information arises. Yawning, she decided to wait till morning. Meanwhile she zoomed in on Kanan's face and set the security feeds to notify only her if he was found.

Unknown to Mara, the Ghost was currently in orbit on the far side of Coruscant, riding the time line divider around the planet. Kanan sat in meditation in his corner, listening to the Force for guidance. He sensed an overwhelming evil in the Force, centered on the Imperial Senate. He also sensed others in the Force, some stronger, some barely registering. He did not sense Vader, which was just fine with him. "Come in" he intoned, before Hera buzzed his room. Walking in with her arms folded across her chest, lips turned up in a wry smile she cocked an eyebrow. "You haven't done that in a while." Kanan rose in a fluid relaxed manner. "Good meditation period, I feel in tune with the Force now." Striding out of his room, he led Hera back to the cockpit. "It's almost time. We need to go down several levels, dock the Ghost, and come up through the old tunnels." Hera nodded, and nosed the Ghost down through the traffic, looking for a landing pad in the under city of Coruscant. Once the Ghost was docked, they emerged fully cloaked, blending in with every other species hiding in the sleazy depths. Hera followed Kanan closely, almost too close at times, trying to not get lost. Kanan walked forward with perfect confidence in his destination. Down two alleys they came to an old, nearly destroyed building. Around the back they went, and Kanan closed his eyes, with his hand on the door. "It's empty" he whispered, nudging the lock open with the Force. They quickly entered, shut the door and gazed around. "It's an older safe house. Some of the undercover Jedi would use it when hunting smugglers down here. For our purposes, it has a tunnel that links to the ventilation system under the Temple."

Moving to the back of the building, he reached for the hidden lock, one only a Force user could open, and opened it slowly. A solid click reverberated through the building, and the door swung open, revealing a dark tunnel. Quickly they stepped inside, sealing the door behind them. Three hours later, they finally emerged in the depths of the Jedi temple, and began to make their way silently through the abandoned monument to the loss of the Jedi.

 **Coruscant Imperial Senate**

Aurra Sing moved to the observation lounge in the Senate, wrapped from head to toe in wrappings designed to conceal, yet still look high fashion. All around were sycophants and wealthy imperials. Mostly those who rose to power through some deed performed specifically at the Emperors request. Aurra didn't care about them or what they did. She honestly didn't particularly care about life or death. It was all a revolving currency symbol for her. She watched the antics of the Senators with dry amusement, waiting for the touch on her shoulder. A Crimson Guardsman stood behind her, hand on her shoulder, and nodded at her. Aurra rose gracefully and followed the guardsman through the twisting halls to the office of the Emperor himself, Sheev Palpatine.

Entering the office she stood still, viewing the excessive opulence that surrounded the Emperor. He lived well, this Lord of the Sith. "Report" was the only phrase he spoke. Deciding to not annoy him, much, she turned her attention to him. "I fought the Jedi and the Twi'lek. I can kill either at any time. I thought it best at this point to follow them for a while, find their hidey holes, maybe"

"Enough" rasped the voice of the Emperor. "I did not release you from prison to think. I released you to kill. And I can put you back where I found you at any time. Find them, kill them." Aurra paused, briefly considering attacking, but instead inclined her head briefly and left. She would have plenty of time to kill him if she wanted. Slowly she turned her back to him, then walked out the door. Pulling up her datapad, she glanced at the tracker on the Ghost. Still docked in undertown. Time to go hunting she guessed.

 **Jedi Temple**

A couple hours of trekking through the air shafts, Kanan and Hera finally arrived just outside the room of a thousand fountains. Pushing open the last gate, they hopped down to the ground and waited while Kana got his bearings. Hera noticed a sad smile on Kanan's face, and assumed he was lost in memories. As she watched, his brow furrowed in concentration, and his eyes scanned around. Drawing her blaster, she stood beside her, eyes darting from side to side. "Somebody was in here, recently," Kanan whispered. Hera looked at the ground and noticed disturbance in the dust, barely smudged but definitely a boot. They followed the path back to the archives. Kanan looked at Hera, deep lines of worry cut through his face. "Somebody was in the archives."

Hera looked around slowly. "Another lost Jedi?" Kanan shook his head. "Unlikely, they wouldn't have left tracks. It was somebody who didn't care if they knew they were here."

Moving rapidly, they ran to the databanks and hooked in their datapads, initiating a data dump with keywords flagged. Kanan stiffened up for a second, eyes wide. "Here hold this. I'll be back." Ignoring Hera's questions he darted down the halls, using the Force to hide his passing, and augment his speed. If his vision was correct, they were going to have visitors shortly. Passing the vault with the Sith artifacts in it (and noticing unfortunately it was open) he hurried to the Jedi Holocron room. Entering it, his heart fell as he noticed the destruction in there. Centuries of Jedi knowledge, gone. The Sith couldn't access them, so they destroyed them. Shaking off his gloom, he reached out with the Force, and found the hidden door. Sinking deeper into the Force, he reached the level of balance and purity needed to open the hidden vault. Inside were a dozen holocrons, still in their shelves. He grabbed a couple and threw them in his pack. Reaching for another a rise in Hera's emotions. Not fear, just alarm and surprise. Cursing under his breath he ran back out, pausing only long enough to close the vault doors.

Hera finished both data dumps and had placed the pads in her pack when a voice startled her. "Ah, the Twi'lek. Shouldn't you be dancing somewhere?" Spinning and drawing her blaster she noticed the red head from Tatooine was standing near her, lightsaber in hand, but not yet lit." Frowning, Hera decided a little diplomacy was the answer. Lowering her gun, and her voice she replied "That's actually an insult to my people." Mara cocked her head sideways as she looked at Hera. "I know, that's why I said it. You didn't respond in typical fashion though." Mara had a look to her that Hera knew too well, indecision, confusion, even a little fear. Something she had seen on Kanan's face when he felt lost. Hera sighed "I don't know you, or anything about you, other than you lost yourself in your fight with my shipmates." Mara's head snapped up. "I did not lose myself, I found myself. My true self." Hera raised both hands "Okay, okay. Maybe I misspoke, but I don't think you are truly a killer at heart. I think you made some bad choices, maybe not of your own choosing, and are in a tough spot." Mara's eyes reflected confusion, and began to shimmer with a slight glistening. She put her hands in her head and sank to her knees muttering "that's what he said". As such, she missed Hera shake her head a fraction to either side. Kneeling down, to put herself on Mara's level, to not appear threatening Hera asked simply, "What's your name?" "Mara, Mara Jade," she gasped out. "Mara, would you like to come with us? Long enough to find yourself?" Mara looked up, hope in her eyes, and then defeat washed over her face. "No, he would know, he would find me, the pain, too much to bear. You need to leave, I am going out the front gate, but you need to leave." Scrambling to her feet, Mara ran through the Temple, gasping and shaking with rage and grief.

Kanan stepped out of the the shadows, brow furrowed in concentration. "Wow, your good." Hera stood there, trembling. "I know" she whispered. "We need to go, she has been conditioned, and she is fighting it, but she will lose." Kanan ran forward, grabbing Hera's hand and began leading her back the way they came.

Mara did not leave the Temple, instead she ran into a room, without looking, without thinking. Her entry triggered an old holo and she stared at it in part fascination, and part revulsion. A small green Jedi was instructing younglings with training lightsabers when Kenobi walked in. The holo was old, barely running, barely any sound. Using the Force to heighten her senses she listened as Kenobi described a missing planet. Kamino, or something like that. The scene faded out, and a few other scenes played out. Briefly, an image of an older Kenobi appeared, hand out, "Beware of Anakin" he said briefly as the scene changed one more time to a young Anakin Skywalker standing in front of the younglings, igniting his lightsaber, and cutting them all down. Mara collapsed to her knees as she realized that what she thought was right, was most certainly not. Opening her eyes she saw something she missed before. A pile of small cloaks, bones, and scorch marks on the ground. It happened right here. Right here! Screaming in agony she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed

Hours later, Kanan and Hera arrived back at the Ghost. Hera reached for the concealed panel that would grant them access to the ship when Kanan grabbed her hand and yanked her back. Less than the blink of an eye later a red lightsaber slashed down where Hera's hand had been extended. Spinning, Kanan ignited his saber, pulled it up into a blocking pose, and barely deflected the incoming swing. Using the Force to impress upon Hera the urgency of getting in the ship he began to circle around, trying to divert Aurra's attention. Attacking ruthlessly this time, she moved in rapidly, wasting no movements, determined to kill Kanan. Kanan moved faster and faster, the Force flowing through his body as he sensed and blocked her practiced moves.

Hera gained entry to the Ghost, running to the cockpit to power up the engines. Looking out through the front glass, she saw another red lightsaber spring to life behind Kanan. In horror she watched as it moved at increased speed towards his back.

Kanan heard the snap-hiss of another lightsaber at his back and inwardly groaned. Trying to angle himself to keep his front to both fighters, he cartwheeled to his left, bringing into view a red lightsaber swinging head height towards his back. To his surprise, the newcomer was attacking Aurra as well. "Well, the Emperors little handy thing," Aurra sang. Snarling she swung her lightsaber back at Mara "Get out of my way bitch." Mara deflected it and stepped between Kanan and Aurra. "By order of the Emperor, Kanan Jarrus, you are under arrest, and coming with me." Turning to face Aurra she drew her lips into a sneer "Sorry, _bitch_ , Emperors orders."

Laughing Aurra Force shoved Mara back past Kanan. "Why do you think I am free currently? He released me to do what _you failed to do_ , little hand. You serve no purpose but as an amusing toy." Crying out in rage Mara leapt past Kanan, lightsaber swinging down, up, left slash, right thrust, her speed phenomenal, and her anger, powerful. Aurra quit smiling as she turned her focus on Mara, but try as she could, she couldn't penetrate Mara's powerful defense, or turn aside her frenzied attack. Kanan watched for a mere moment later, then turn and sprinted for the Ghost. Pausing for a brief moment to remove the tracking device, he leapt onto the boarding ramp as the Ghost began to nose up towards the open sky.

Mara barely registered the departure of the Ghost, such was her anger and hate at this woman, trying to steal her place with the Emperor. Aurra noticed the departure and the loss of her beacon and tried to disengage from Mara. Mara's lightsaber flashed down during a brief second of Aurra's distraction, cutting one of the hilts in half. In a blind rage Aurra Force shoved Mara back, screaming at her. "You ignorant child! They are both gone, as is my tracker!" Mara slowly raised up, turned off her blade, turned to walk away. "Good. Be sure and explain to the Emperor how I had him arrested, and you let him get away." Mounting her hidden speeder, Mara took off towards the surface, leaving Aurra spitting mad.

On the Ghost, Hera guided the ship towards orbit. "Kanan, where too?" Kanan sat down, apparently lost in thought. "I know we should head towards Dagobah, but I don't want to risk leading anybody there. Head to Corellia. We can lay low a couple days, get a diagnostic ran, then head off."

Hera looked over at Kanan, he sounded worn out, defeated. "Do we want to pick up the rest of the crew?" Kanan shook his head vehemently. "No. Sabine and Zeb are shoot first, Ezra is too inexperienced. Dagobah could be dangerous." Hera smiled sadly, finished the hyperspace calculations, and engaged the powerful engines. Stars blurred and shifted as the Ghost leapt forward. A slight whoosh behind her signaled Kanan's departure from the cockpit. Hera looked out at the every shifting stars in hyperspace, reflecting on how much had changed, how much they lost, and how much they stood to lose still. Kanan was starting to worry her, he took too much on himself, and hid behind his gruff no care attitude.

In his quarters, Kanan hesitantly pulled the two holocrons out of his bag, and placed them beside the holopad Kenobi got him. Sighing to himself, he powered up the datapad. He knew this would be troubling, and he hoped the holocrons would provide some relief afterwards. He scrolled through Master Kenobi's notes, various information on lightsaber forms, different styles of lightsabers (but none still as unique as Ezra's, HAH) and various meditative sequences to help balance oneself with the Force. Some notes of his regrets concerning his former Padawan, some curiosity concerning Ahsoka, and some really bizarre ramblings that seemed he was losing his mind. Finally, Kanan called up the lost recordings of that night in the Jedi Temple.

Order 66 flashed through his mind again. He was not even as old as Ezra, far away, trying to get home, confused, devastated after the loss of his master. He watched every angle he could view, watched Anakin and the clones slaughter everybody he knew. Watched as Anakin in cold blood slaughtered the younglings. He never met Skywalker, but he knew his reputation. He recognized in him the same power and confidence he saw in Vader, when they skirmished.

Looking up, he reflected on all he lost during the years he forsook his Jedi teachings. Vader, Mara, the inquisitors, all had been fighting, training in the Force. In their eyes, he was still a Padawan, with less skill than most Padawan had. Yet, here he was, fighting, training, trying to do his best. Ezra's power was growing every day, as was his skill and confidence. He practiced tirelessly ever since the fight on Lothal. He had asked Ahsoka to train Ezra in confidence once, she smiled and replied she was no longer a Jedi, even though she trained in their style and the use of the Force. Apparently the Jedi order had betrayed her during the clone wars, and she had left the order.

"Kanan, we are entering Corellia, but, we are being hailed by some old antique YT-1300." Kanan rose and hid the holocrons and datapad in his locker, then moved towards the cockpit. "What do we have Hera?" he asked, bemused at the sight of the relic flying beside them. Hera shook her head, indicating the comm switch. Flipping the switch, Kanan answered, "YT-1300, Kanan here."

A smooth cultured voice came over the speaker. "What a pleasure to hear from you again Kanan, but I would be doubly pleasured if Captain Syndulla was there." Groaning, Hera looked over at Kanan, and together they uttered one word. "Lando".

Skillfully Hera piloted the Ghost to an obscure landing platform, watching carefully as Lando landed the ancient 1300. Kanan stood immobile, a grim look on his face as he observed Lando swaggering out of the ship, cape flapping behind him, and a radiant smile on his face as he waved up at Hera. "Weapons malfunction, engine malfunction, 100 ways to roast him, please?" he whispered to Hera. Choking back a laugh Hera smiled at Lando, waved briefly and turned to look at Kanan with a quirked eyebrow. "Seriously hon, are you jealous of Lando?" A quick flick of her lekku and she swished out of the cockpit. Sighing, Kanan turned and followed her, his mind trying to focus on the matters at hand instead of the horror he witnessed a few moments earlier. Potentially 3 Jedi left in the entire galaxy (5 if you counted Yoda and Kenobi, who for whatever reason where not active), against two Sith lords, Aurra, Mara, and who knows how many inquisitors.

"My dear Syndulla, how are you? And Kanan! What a surprise to see you here as well." Grimacing Kanan extended his hand and shook Lando's. Lando winked at Kanan, then raised Hera's hand to his lips, brushing his lips against them. Kanan's fingers drummed a beat out on the hilt of his lightsaber, and he made a conscious effort to make sure his hand didn't try anything without his approval.

"Well, Lando, what are you doing here?" Kanan inquired. "I might ask you the same thing. I noticed you two are alone, without the rest of the crew, all the way over here on Corellia. You, haven't been to Coruscant have you?"

"Perhaps we eloped," Kanan snarled back. Hera reached over and patted Kanan gently, then pulled him in protectively to her. Thinking to herself, _This isn't like Kanan, it's almost as if he is wanting to start a fight_. "We have been doing some recon, that's all. The crew is engaged elsewhere." Hera replied cordially.

"Eloped, engaged hmm. Maybe there is truth to what Kanan said?" Mere seconds after speaking, Lando doubled over in pain. Hera glanced at Kanan, saw the rage in his eyes and stepped in front of him, her hands on his chest. Kanan paused, drew in a deep breath, and then relaxed. Looking at Hera, he turned and marched back to the ship. Hera shook her head, then turned to help Lando up. "Well, looks like" Lando started, before gasping for air, "I stepped on some toes." Hera paused. "We found some information, which hit Kanan pretty hard. Disturbed him. Now, unless you need something, or have something, we really need to get back to work." Regaining his composure, Lando smiled. "I have information on where you can get some fuel cells for cheap, if you wanted to pass it on to some buyers? Imperial sized cells."

Hera paused, then nodded in acceptance. "What do you want in return?" Lando paused, then shook his head. "This time, it's on me." Handing Hera a datapad, he turned and walked back to his ship. "Tell Kanan no hard feelings, you know, about him trying to kill me." Hera stood where she was, watching Lando walk away. Slowly she turned and walked back up the ramp of the Ghost. Kanan wasn't in the cockpit, so she spent a couple minutes uploading the datapad to the computer, then sending a coded message to Sabine for her to pass on to Phoenix Squad. Standing slowly, she stretched, then proceeded to procure two drinks from her private stores for her and Kanan. Approaching the door to his room, she knocked gently. "Come" was all that was said.

Entering Kanan's room, she was mesmerized by one of the holocrons display. Kanan sat crosslegged, watching a meeting of the Jedi council. A diminutive green master walked around, lecturing on the living force to a group of other Masters. Hera walked over beside Kanan and sat down, offering him the drink, then curling up next to him on the edge of the bunk. Moments later, the holo went dim, and Kanan spoke. "This was a recording of a lecture Master Yoda was giving. Years before the clone wars. Years before my master was even a padawan." Pain, raw and deep raked his voice. "He was commenting on how a Jedi must not have attachment that it leads to jealousy, to hate, to anger, to the dark side. He was stressing that a Jedi must be at peace with the galaxy, to truly be one with the Force. It's one reason I fail as a Jedi. It's one reason I am not sure I can teach Ezra."

Hera put her arm around him. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she recognized the tone in his voice as a desperate, drowning man. "Perhaps, Master Yoda was right, from his point of view. Love is pure, and unattached. True love, Kanan, has no need to feel jealous. If a Jedi finds his peace with everything, he can still be a Jedi, can't he?" Hera stroked Kanan's head as she spoke.

Kanan looked up at Hera, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes, as he understood what she was saying. Hera moved off the couch, kneeling in front of Kanan, taking his hands in hers, her head bowed against his head. "You know how I feel about you luv. There is no need to ever feel threatened or jealous. If loving me is holding you back from becoming a Jedi, then become at peace with loving me. Accept it, and find your center."

Silence ruled for a few brief moments as Kanan sat there. Raising his head, he looked into Hera's eyes, and leaned forward into her kiss. Passionate, yet gentle. Full of love, yet tempered with tenderness. Breaking apart at the same time, they looked in each other's eyes, for the first time, admitting what they always knew.

The following morning found Hera in the cockpit, a daze surrounding her as she felt complete. Kanan walked in shortly thereafter with two drinks. Pausing he kissed Hera briefly, passed her a drink and sat in the co-pilots seat. Hera sipped her drink slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet. "You know, I don't think Ezra or Sabine will be shocked, or have an issue. Zeb won't even notice. Chopper however…" Kanan started. Hera laughed in genuine laughter. Chopper would be a problem. "Dagobah?" Kanan nodded. "Dagobah." With a purr, the powerful Ghost burst into orbit, setting a course for Dagobah.


End file.
